


“You snuck into my room, at 4am…to cuddle?”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s), Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/You
Series: Flufftember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	“You snuck into my room, at 4am…to cuddle?”

Sanji always was a light sleeper. Alert like a wild animal and always ready to hurry and serve someone food, he was waking up with the slightest noise. Quite a nuisance when sleeping near a bunch of snoring crewmates and when Luffy liked to visit others’ beds, but with time he had learnt what kind of sounds and moves he could avoid. Was he waking up when someone was letting him taste the kick of their heels? Of course he was. But he was always fast to succumb back to sleep, seconds after cursing the shithead who dared to interrupt him to the kingdom come and back. But a gentle and shy knock on the cabin door? That was new, unusual and quickly made him sober.

You thought you would need to pound at the door to grab anyone’s attention, but Sanji opened even before you could repeat the knocking. With messy hair, in nothing but boxers and an old t-shirt he looked both adorable and funny. 

“(Name)?” He barely tamed a yawn. “What are you doing here?”

“Cuddles,” you mumbled, sleep still clenching to your mind as well. “Please?”

He ruffled hair and reached towards the place where usually his pocket with cigarettes was. Dumb reflex and brain too sleepy to properly grasp reality.

“Isn’t it-” Sanji turned around, his eyes looking for a clock. It was huge, claiming a good third part of a wall (what else could one expect from one of Franky’s making?) but it still took him a good moment. “You snuck into my room, at 4am…to cuddle?”

You nodded and already opened arms, reaching impatiently for his warmth. Cold and damp air already took its toll on you. Sanji sized you up: no cover on your pyjamas, trembling, your face pale, hair even more messy than his, eyes on the verge of tearing. With no more words spoken he gently scooped you into his arms and carried to his bed.

It wasn’t the first time you were snuggling to him there, but every time it felt a bit out of place if not openly weird. The sheets carried a weird mix of Sanji’s own scent - tobacco mixed with herbs, spices, soap of his evening shower and his favorite cologne - smells of the cabin and the characteristic aroma of the sleep: sweat, feathers from pillows, wood of the bed and countless dreams that flew across. You weren’t sure if it was more comforting or unlovable; squirming and fidgeting, you were trying to find a comfortable position between Sanji and the wooden wall. Gentleman as always, he didn’t make a single comment even when you nailed an elbow into his stomach by accident. He patiently waited until you found the best position.

“A nightmare?” He pulled you closer once you stopped moving. His hand slowly caressed your back, the other rested under your head like an extra pillow. 

“Nu-uh,” you sighed and nuzzled up his chest. His fuzzy chest hair was palpable even through the layer of his shirt, soft and cozy. “Just couldn’t sleep.”

“Missed me that much?” His fingers found a way to your hair. He was playing with its strands, once a while spooling them and then releasing. 

“Mmh.”

Sanji kissed your forehead. His lips were always a bit too dry, a drawback of tobacco addiction and being too busy to remember about a balm. Around his face the smell of cigarettes was stronger, breaking through the mix of scents that were surrounding him. It felt familiar and you gladly inhaled it, hungirly smelling the air heavy with Sanji’s presence. The low chuckle escaping his throat was more than proof he knew exactly what you were doing.

“A lady shouldn’t sleep in a men’s cabin though.” He was slowly succumbing back to sleep. “There are barbarians all around.”

“I don’t care.” You wrapped your arms around him as well, even if you knew he wouldn’t go anywhere. Not when he was holding you. “I have my prince to protect me-”

A loud snore on the right interrupted you. Sanji sighed.

“Just a detail.” You didn’t let it wreck your good mood. “Just hold me close and everything will be alright.”

“Your prince is here to serve you, my queen.”

With your limbs wrapped around each other and intertwined you succumbed into dreams, each of you dreaming of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
